Recuerdos Olvidados
by Nathyadri
Summary: A causa de un monstruo Aome cae en el pozo, al parecer el pozo solo funciona con ella, al llaegar ¿Olvidó todo? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha?


Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi

Escribo el nombre de Kagome como Aome como se pronuncia en español

Continuación del final

Bueno espero que les guste la historia

**Recuerdos Olvidados**

Una joven de 21 años caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, recolectando plantas medicinales, llevaba gran parte de la tarde haciendo lo mismo. Realmente no tenía otra cosa que hacer, ya que, tenía que prestarle toda la ayuda posible a la anciana Kaede junto con Rin, además de eso ni Inuyasha, el monje Miroku, Sango, incluso Shipo no la dejaban exterminar a los monstruos, sabiendo que le podía dar toda la ayuda posible como sacerdotisa que era.

-¡Aome!- la llamaron

-Sango, Miroku… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó sin despegar la vista de las hierbas medicinales

-Es que queremos pedirte un favor- dijo Sango

-Déjame adivinar… van a pedirme que cuide de los niños mientras van a exterminar monstruos- respondió con tono aburrido aún sin despegar la vista de las plantas

-¿Cómo supiste?- interrogó Miroku

-Siempre es lo mismo- respondió- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Se adelantó- respondió Sango

-Díganle que se cuide mucho- dijo ella levantándose y yendo en dirección a su cabaña

-¿Qué le ocurre a Aome?- preguntó Sango

-Debe ser que extraña a su familia- supuso Miroku- Ya ha pasado 1 año

-Es cierto me siento mal por Aome- dijo Sango triste

-Mejor nos vamos, Inuyasha nos está esperando- sugirió el monje y la exterminadora asintió y se fueron

Aome estaba supervisando a las niñas como jugaban tranquilas en la cabaña, mientras las miraba con melancolía, recordaba cada momento que pasó con su familia y amigas en su época, pero ella sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano ya que fue su decisión quedarse con la persona que mas ama en el mundo, incluyendo todas las épocas.

-Tía Aome- llamó una de las niñas- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó viendo como una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla (las niñas la llaman tía de cariño)

-¿Por qué lloras tía Aome?- preguntó la otra

-No es nada- respondió sonriendo- Vallan a jugar- las pequeñas la obedecen

En poco tiempo las niñas cansadas se fueron a dormir y Aome fue a ver al bebé, todo estaba bien, llegaron Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha de su pelea con el monstruo.

-¿Todo salió bien?- pregunta Aome

-Si- responde Inuyasha notando el estado de Aome sabía que al menos se le salieron algunas lágrimas- Afortunadamente el monstruo no era fuerte

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Y los niños?- pregunta Sango

-Están dormidos… jugaron toda la mañana así que es normal que estén cansados incluyendo al bebé- respondió riendo

-Gracias Aome- agradeció Miroku- Voy a recogerlos- en pocos minutos estaban las niñas en sus brazos, el bebé con su mamá y junto con Sango se fue a su cabaña dejando a Aome y a Inuyasha solos

-¿Qué te pasa Aome?- pregunta preocupado

-Inuyasha ya ha pasado 1 año- respondió- Y yo…- calló

-Los extrañas- completó el- Se como te sientes Aome

-Pero aún así, estoy feliz- sonrió

-¿Por qué?- pregunta

-Estoy igualmente con amigos, pero más que eso… estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo- volvió a sonreír- Soy feliz a tu lado

-Aome- la abrazó- Yo también estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado, en esos 3 años que estuviste lejos me sentía más solo que nunca- la abrazó más fuerte- Yo también te amo Aome- la besó

Otro día tranquilo como de costumbre ella estaba en la aldea junto a Inuyasha hasta que sintieron un temblor

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Inuyasha

-No creo que sea un terremoto- otro temblor

-Viene del pozo- dijo este corriendo

-¡Espera Inuyasha!- gritó pero este no le hizo caso y fue tras el, al se encontró con un monstruo luchando con el- ¡Inuyasha!- volvió a gritar

-Aome vete- ordenó el pero no le hizo caso

En eso llegaron Miroku, Sango, Shipo y Kirara

-Vete Aome- gritó Shipo

-No me voy- todos se sorprendieron- Hace mucho que no estoy a su lado para al menos apoyarlos durante la exterminación de monstruos- reclamó sacando su arco y flecha y dispara al pecho del monstruo (Wow parece que Aome mejoró su puntería XD)- Y simplemente me cansé de eso, no soy débil

-Aome- murmuró Inuyasha- Tienes razón- dijo el mientras veía como ella lanzó otra flecha que le dio en la cabeza al monstruo y lo destruyó- Se que no eres débil, solo trataba de protegerte- terminó de decir

-Lo sé- dirigió una mirada triste- Pero me haces sentir como una carga- todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, el estuvo a punto de decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- Se que no era tu intensión Inuyasha- sonrió dulcemente- Igual te lo agradezco

Para sorpresa de todos (mas aún si es posible) Aome retomó su camino a la aldea pero antes de que se alejara del pozo otro monstruo salió para darle un golpe haciendo que cayera dentro de el

-¡Aome!- gritaron todos

Inuyasha veía al monstruo con enfado era muy grande, era como un toro, (ya se lo que están pensando no tengo imaginación para inventar otro, bueno es cierto) estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero Sango lo detuvo

-¡Inuyasha espera!- gritó la exterminadora- Es mejor que busques a Aome, nosotros nos encargamos de el- añadió- Ten cuidado con los cuernos tienen un veneno que con un simple contacto, hace que pierdas la memoria- terminó de decir

-¡¿Qué?- gritó sorprendido esa fue la parte con que golpeó a Aome

Mientras que Sango, Miroku y Shipo distraían al monstruo, Inuyasha se encaminaba rápidamente al pozo y entro en el, al llegar al suelo se sorprendió al ver que Aome no estaba allí, luego la desesperación lo invadió, comenzó a cavar un poco tratando de abrir el pozo pero no funcionó y con mirada baja salió del pozo. Encontró que sus amigos habían terminado con el monstruo

-Inuyasha ¿y Aome?- pregunta Shipo al ver su mirada oculta el negó con la cabeza todos sabían que era algo malo para que el estuviera de esa manera

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una agitada Kaede que debido a los temblores fue a investigar

-Parece que el pozo solo funciona con Aome- dijo este de forma triste

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Miroku

-¡Aome no está en esta época!- gritó

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos

Despertó en el interior de pozo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-_¿Qué hago aquí?_- se preguntó saliendo del pozo y encaminándose hacia su casa donde encuentra a su mamá en la cocina- Mamá ¿qué preparas?

-Nada Aome- sonrió, cuando cayó en cuenta que su hija le estaba hablando en persona, se paralizó, un momento ¿su hija estaba en su época? ¿Y no la de hace 500 años?- ¡Aome!- gritó su mamá feliz- Hija pensé que no te volvería a ver- suelta unas lágrimas

-Mamá si yo vivo aquí- respondió

-No desde hace 1 año hija- respondió su mamá extrañada de la actitud de su hija

-No recuerdo haberme ido de casa- respondió

En ese momento entran su abuelo y Souta parece que estaban discutiendo por algo

-Abuelo ya te dije que eso no trae suerte- dice refiriéndose a la misma pata que le había regalado a Aome (en el 1º capítulo)

-Claro que si- respondió este

-Ya cálmense… miren quién está aquí- dijo señalando a Aome

-Hermana pensé que estabas en la época feudal- saludó sorprendido

-No recuerdo nada Souta, deja de imaginar- dijo ésta dirigiéndose a su habitación

-¿Qué creen que le aya pasado?- preguntó su mamá asustada

-Creo que fue un monstruo- respondió su abuelo- Tiene una herida en la cabeza

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas sin señal de ella, el siempre iba a ese pozo a ver si ella regresaba, pero no era así, casi no comía ni dormía. Sus amigos cada vez estaban más preocupados por el

-_Aome, lo lamento no pude protegerte_- pensaba el semi-demonio

-Inuyasha- lo llamó Miroku

-¿Qué quieres Miroku?- preguntó en voz baja sabía que si lo hacía en su tono normal de voz se daría cuenta de la depresión en la que se encontraba pero aún así no pasó desapercibida su tristeza por el moje

-Creo que encontré una manera de encontrarla- anunció mientras que a el se le iluminaban sus ojos

El tiempo pasó, lo cual ella pudo tener la oportunidad de entrar en la universidad y entró en la carrera de medicina ella no sabía el porque, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a las personas.

Estaba entrando a clases y al llegar al salón se dio cuenta de que tres personas nuevas estaban en el salón, uno de ellos con cabello negro corto con una cola, era alto, otra era una chica con cabello marrón suelto y por último uno que era alto, tenía cabello negro largo y desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado

-_¿Por qué de repente me siento vacía?, con dolor, y nostalgia_- pensaba la chica cuando vio al último- _Es extraño, siento como si los conociera_

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!- saludaba el profesor mientras que todos se sentaban

El profesor da su clase y pronto llega la en que los estudiantes salían a tomarse un respiro y los tres estudiantes salieron

-Te debes sentir extraño- dijo el joven de cola

-¿Qué esperabas Miroku? Tengo que fingir que no la conozco- respondió este

-Inuyasha se que te duele ahora, estoy segura que recordará todo- animó una voz femenina

-Eso espero Sango- dijo este

Después de todo era ese el plan que había ingeniado Miroku que: el monje, la exterminadora, los hijos de ellos, el zorro y el semi-demonio, con algunos pergaminos de transporte (bueno lo invente) viajaran a la época de Aome, no sin antes hacer que ellos tuvieran las mismas enseñanzas que una persona en esa época, es decir, sabían lo necesario para entender el mundo donde ella vivía, claro que también antes de irse Kaede les dio unos amuletos para que no lo reconocieran, hasta que fuera realmente necesario

-Soy muy egoísta- dijo triste

-No lo eres Inuyasha- dijo Sango

-Si lo soy… la estoy reteniendo, por alguna razón, la devolvieron a su época… y yo lo único que hago es retenerla- confesó

-En ese caso no eres el único- reflexionó Miroku

-Es cierto no eres el único que la retiene- continuó Sango- Nosotros también somos egoístas

En ese momento ven como Aome se está acercando e Inuyasha se aleja, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo recordaba, para el eso era demasiado doloroso, no lo podía evitar era como un reflejo deprimirse cada vez que sentía su presencia (los poderes se quedaron, solo oculta su forma), era inevitable recordar las innumerables batallas que tuvo junto a ella, las peleas que tenían siempre que casi todas eran a causa de sus tonterías, sonrió recordando cuando decía "abajo", por mucho que lo irritaba, de alguna forma lo extrañaba (que masoquista eres Inuyasha XD), se colocó detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de sus amigos

-Hola… disculpen por interrumpir… pero quería presentarme- saludó Aome- Soy Higurashi Aome (en Japón primero se dicen los apellidos)

-Hola soy Sango, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido- sonrió- _Aome, se que no recuerdas nada pero Inuyasha necesita de ti_-pensó

-Soy Miroku- dijo sonriendo- Tampoco me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido (ya se que van a pensar pero no conozco sus apellidos… disculpen)

-¿A dónde fue el otro?- pregunta volteando a todos lados

-_Aome aún no estoy listo para que me veas… espera un poco más_- piensa Inuyasha

-A se acaba de ir al baño- excusó Miroku y a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza

-_Miroku, idiota… ¿no podías pensar algo menos embarazoso?_- maldecía mentalmente el semi-demonio

-Bueno después se lo diré a el- sonrió- Se que son nuevos, así que si necesitan algo me avisan- se fue

-Aunque no recuerde nada sigue siendo la misma- dijo Inuyasha saliendo detrás del árbol

-Aunque no recuerde nada siempre será ella misma- dijo Sango

-Por cierto Sango quiero pedirte un favor- dijo serio

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta

-Necesito que distraigas a Aome después de clases, tengo que ir a su casa para hablar con su familia- terminó de decir

-¿Por qué?- pregunta

-Tengo que decirle a su familia que fue lo que pasó- respondió

-¿Por qué no me pediste que lo hiciera yo?- preguntó Miroku

-Tienes que cuidar a tus hijos, además dudo que a Sango le guste mucho la idea de dejarte en una universidad llena de chichas- respondió

-Inuyasha no me castigues así- dijo lloroso el monje

-Miroku- llamó Sango, volteó a verla y se encontró con una mirada fulminante- Con mucho gusto lo haré Inuyasha, además Miroku va a estar muy ocupado con Shipo y los niños- dijo con una vena en la cabeza

Las clases terminaron e Inuyasha se fue a casa de Aome, mientras que Miroku se dirigió a su casa (hasta con casa los puse en la época de Aome, ni loca los dejo sin casa) mientras que Sango de disponía a "distraer" a Aome

-Higurashi- la llamó

-Sango, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó- Por cierto, dime Aome

-No, no es nada, solo quería pedirte un favor- sonrió

-¿Cuál?- interrogó

-¿Me puedes enseñar la ciudad?, es que llegué hace poco y no conozco nada- dijo

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la casa

-Hola- saludó una mujer

-Señora Higurashi soy Inuyasha- dijo serio

-Inuyasha pasa- dijo la señora y el entró- Aome no ha llegado

-Lo sé le dije a una amiga que la distrajera- respondió

-Inuyasha quiero hablar contigo de algo que me inquieta de Aome… pero primero siéntate- Inuyasha se sentó- Es sobre su comportamiento

-El comportamiento de Aome se debe a un monstruo que la atacó mientras ella volvía a la aldea, accidentalmente cayó en el pozo y mis amigos y yo por medio de unos pergaminos llegamos a esta época- explicó- El monstruo que la atacó tenía un especie de veneno que causa la pérdida de memoria- se sintió culpable- Le pido que me disculpe no la pude proteger

-Entiendo- dijo triste- Pero no creo necesario que te disculpes, se que la quieres mucho y también que has hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerla, el solo hecho que se haya olvidado nada mas de la época donde vives…- calló un momento- Ha de ser muy duro para ti- completó- Ya que al perecer también te olvidó- terminó triste sabía que su hija estaba y está completamente enamorada de el y aunque no lo recordara le volvería a pasar

-Lo es- bajó la mirada- Pero estoy bien sabiendo que ella está con las personas que extrañaba

-¿Nos extrañaba?- el asintió- Ya veo

-Oye mamá ¿que hay para comer?- pregunta un adolescente entrando

-Souta, todavía no he hecho nada- sonrió

-¿Quién es el?- pregunta señalando

-Es Inuyasha Souta- explica

-No es cierto, el tiene cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro- dice

-Antes de venir de la otra época la anciana Kaede me dio dos amuletos para ocultar mi forma, solo parezco humano- explicó

-Ya entiendo- dijo

-Souta… Inuyasha vino a explicarme porque Aome actuaba extraño- dijo la mujer explicándole todo

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que encontró fue a sus hijos durmiendo tranquilamente y a un cansado niño igual de dormido, en aquella época debía ser más alto ya que en aquella época podía levantar sospechas

-Ya llegué- informó

-Miroku, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Shipo somnoliento

-Cada día veo como Inuyasha se desespera más, por tratar de recuperar la memoria de Aome- confesó- Eso me preocupa

Los días pasaron completamente normales, por supuesto que el vacío de Aome cada día que pasaba, le resultaba más doloroso, sentía como su corazón y alma pedían a gritos que recordara

-Higurashi- la llamó una voz, pero su tono era bajo y tranquilo, ella volteó a ver quien la llamaba

-Taisho- murmuró, ese joven le era demasiado familiar

-Mis amigos me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo- respondió Inuyasha

-A si, ya recuerdo- sonrió- Ya sabes quién soy, bueno solo quería decirte que si necesitas algo me avisaras…- se detuvo- _¿Por qué siento ganas de abrasarlo?_- pensó sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- _Siento ese vacío cada vez que no lo veo ¿por qué?_

-_Aome_- pensó sintiendo como ella recordaba inconscientemente- _Siento que te vas acordando poco a poco, pero se que tardará un poco, igualmente yo esperaré lo necesario como tu lo hiciste conmigo_- disimuló una sonrisa- Gracias- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir- dijo en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo

En poco tiempo Sango y Miroku se le acercaron

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- pregunta Miroku

-Aome comienza recordar inconscientemente- dijo en voz baja

Una anciana junto con una pequeña niña estaba recolectando plantas medicinales, cuando un niño se les acerca

-¡Kohaku!- llama Rin

-Hola- saludó amigable- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Todo bien- dijo Rin

-Kohaku, Sango no está en esta época- anunció la anciana

-Ya lo se anciana Kaede, mi hermana me pidió que protegiera la aldea mientas está ausente- sonrió- Dice que es una forma para entrenar (tampoco iba a dejar la aldea desprotegida)

No era muy tarde, pero había oscurecido, salió un rato a pasear ara despejar su mente llana de dudas

-_Esos chicos me son demasiado familiares, ¿harán parte de un recuerdo?, ¿por qué cada vez que veo a Taisho me siento segura?, ¿por qué cuándo estoy lejos de él me siento tan vacía?_- pensó- _Siento la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo, ¿por qué?_- escuchó un ruido el cual no le dio mucha importancia- Me siento intranquila y sola- susurró- Pero cuando estoy cerca de el, no me siento así- murmuró para sí misma

En ese momento vuelve a escuchar ese mismo ruido y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al 100%, un viejo pensamiento cruzó su mente

-Inuyasha, te voy a demostrar que no soy débil- dijo sin darse cuenta

Se sorprendió cuando una especie de pantera con garras más afiladas de lo normal, gigante y desprendía un aura terrible, ¿su aura?, la pantera saltó y tumbó a Aome lastimando su muñeca derecha y luego su pierna izquierda

-_Inuyasha_- llamó inconscientemente

La pantera iba a lastimarla de nuevo pero no pudo un campo de energía la envolvió impidiendo que la lastimara de nuevo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sintiendo un poder familiar y se levanta

El capo de fuerza no duró mucho y se desvaneció, y Aome cayó agotada al suelo debido a que hace mucho que no utilizaba ese poder, la pantera volvió a atacarla pero algo lo volvió a impedir

-No te acerques- dijo una voz muy seria

Sin tardar mucho giró su vista en dirección de dónde provenía la voz solo pudo ver su sombra pudo distinguir que era un hombre de cabello largo y orejas de perro. La pantera volvió a atacar

-¡Garras de Acero!- destruyó al monstruo

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-¿No me tienes miedo?- preguntó

-Me salvaste la vida… nunca podría hacerlo- sonrió intentando levantarse

-Te duele mucho ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se acercaba pero aún no era visible para la chica

-¿Qué?- pregunta sin saber a que se refería

-Las heridas tonta- le dice este con nostalgia

-No es nada- dice trabajosamente- _¿Quién es este hombre?_

-Te voy a ayudar- dice acercándose y se la lleva a un río que estaba cerca y le limpió las heridas

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta la chica- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Siento que te conozco pero no estoy segura

-No te puedo decir mi nombre, pero si me conoces- recordó triste- Soy parte de algunos recuerdos que perdiste- contestó- ¡Tonta! Te estoy ayudando porque te prometí que te protegería- exclamó

Aome hizo un esfuerzo por recordar pero no pudo y se desmayó

-Te defendiste bien Aome- sonrió tristemente- Pero aún necesitas de mí- acarició su cabello- Después de todo me llamaste inconsciente, pero lo hiciste- depositó un beso en sus labios y luego la llevó a su casa

Estaban preocupados, el salió de repente al oler a un monstruo y sangre, no dijo nada a nadie, se habían dado cuenta al no verlo por ningún lado de la casa, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, todos bajaron, se sorprendieron al ver que Inuyasha había llegado a recostarse en el sofá, cansado pero feliz y tranquilo

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Shipo

-Aome- sonrió

-¿Qué pasó con Aome?- preguntó Sango

-Ella, despertó su poder- volvió a sonreír- Un monstruo la atacó e hizo un campo de energía para evitar que la lastimaran, pero era normal que se desvaneciera, después de tanto tiempo lo usó- respondió

-¿Y cuál es tu felicidad?- interrogó Miroku

-Me llamó- sonrió

-Eso significa que Aome va a recordar todo- dijo Shipo feliz

-No necesariamente- habló Sango- Es posible que sea causa del monstruo

-No es así Sango- interrumpió Inuyasha- Como bien saben tengo un buen olfato, ese monstruo la hirió, en esas heridas pude oler el veneno siendo expulsado, también cuando creó ese campo de energía- explico

-En ese caso es muy probable que Aome comience a recordar- dijo Sango

Despertó en su habitación, la chica abría lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose cansada

-_¿Lo de anoche habrá sido un sueño?_- se levantó lentamente- ¡Ah!- se quejó de dolor cuando movió su muñeca- Parece que no lo fue, pero gracias a eso recuerdo a mi amiga Sango y al pervertido de Miroku- sonrió y lentamente trataba de no lastimarse mas de lo que estaba, se dispuso a ir a la escuela

Saludó a su mamá quién la miró con preocupación, ella la calmó con una sonrisa cosa que no tardó en ser correspondida, desayunó y se fue, llegó a la universidad atrayendo la mirada de todos, no prestó atención y se dirigió a su salón, las clases transcurrieron normales, y salieron. Ella buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontró

-¡Sango, Miroku!- llamó la chica y ellos voltearon

-¡Aome! ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- preguntó fingiendo no saber

-Un monstruo- dijo simplemente

-¿Crees en los monstruos?- preguntó Miroku sorprendido, al ver que se los contaba

-Por supuesto que sí, además ustedes también- sonrió al ver su sorpresa- Ya recordé parte de mi vida- sonrió pero se borró rápidamente- Pero me siento igual de vacía, sé que olvido mucho todavía, por eso necesito de su ayuda

-Aome, no podemos ayudarte, te atacó un monstruo que te hizo que olvidaras- explicó Miroku

-Es cierto, yo lo recuerdo- dice triste

-Aome, no podemos ayudarte a recordar porque las consecuencias pueden ser irremediables- añadió- Pero podemos darte pistas, es una forma de ayuda- terminó de decir

-¿Ese no es otro riesgo Sango?- pregunta Aome

-No, recuerdo que en mi pueblo lo hacíamos para hacer recordar a las personas mas rápido- sonrió- Tranquila

-¿Cuál es la primera?- preguntó esta

-Cuidaste al pequeño huérfano de padres- dijo refiriéndose a Shipo

-Yo también te daré una- dijo Miroku- Fuiste como su madre

-¿Ambos se refieren a la misma persona o monstruo?- pregunta Aome

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-No hay duda que son esposos- dijo con una gota en la cabeza- Por cierto- se acercó a la oreja de sango- ¿Sigue siendo un pervertido?- susurró

-El sabe muy bien que si lo veo haciendo esas cosas, lo mataré- dijo Sango en forma de broma y con algo de enojo

Sango y Miroku voltearon a ver a Aome, y lo que vio los dejó perplejos, Aome lloraba y tenía los ojos en blanco. Veían como un humo negro salía de su cuerpo

-Shipo- murmuró- Pequeño zorrito- se secó las lágrimas

-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunta sonriendo Sango

-No fue solo Shipo, también la anciana Kaede, Kirara, Rin, Kohaku, Koga y Ayame- sonrió

-Entiendo- dijo Miroku- Veo que "el" tenía razón, estás recordando rápido

-¿Quién es "el"?- preguntó confundida

-Una pista por día Aome- tranquilizó Sango

-Son muy malos- dijo fingiendo enojo- Quiero ver a Shipo- pidió

-Bueno después de clases, nos acompañas a nuestra casa- dijo Sango

-De acuerdo- dijo esta

Cerca del lugar donde estaban ellos una sombra estaba oculta arriba de los árboles

-_Significa que no podré ir a casa después de clases_- pensaba Inuyasha- _Estoy contento de que almenos recuerdes a tus amigos, aunque no me gusta que recuerdes a ese pulgoso antes que a mi_- pensó apretando los puños

Esperaba ansiosa en el salón, tan solo faltaban 2 minutos y ya se acababa la pesadilla, prestó mucha atención las clases hasta que comenzaron a faltar tan solo 3 minutos para salir, llegó la hora y arrastrando "literalmente" a Miroku y a Sango a la salida

-Cálmate Aome, pronto lo vas a ver- sonrió Sango

-Vamos- dice Miroku calmado

En poco tiempo llegaron a su casa y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con un Shipo dormido, que se movía de un lado a orto claramente tenía una pesadilla, Aome se acercó al sofá donde el niño dormía y puso su mano en su frente, como un gesto maternal y el pequeño dejó de moverse y lentamente abrió sus ojos

-¿Te sientes mejor Shipo?- sonrió

-Aome, ¿recordaste todo?- preguntó

-No todo, pero pronto lo haré- amplió su sonrisa

-Así que Aome está recordando poco a poco- examinó la mujer

-Así es Sra. Higurashi- respondió

-¿Planeas llevártela a tu época?- interrogó con aire triste

-Yo quiero que ella decida, jamás la obligaría a algo que no desea- dijo escondiendo la mirada- Ella necesita de su familia

-Inuyasha, nunca dudé de que cuidarías de ella y tampoco lo haré- admitió- Es por esa razón que no me preocupaba mucho por ella

-¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunta

-Si, aún así, si le ocurrió eso con el monstruo, me alegro de haberla dejado a tu cargo

-Gracias- agradeció Inuyasha

Pasó toda la semana y todos salieron en la noche a dar un paseo, Aome realmente necesitaba quitarse sus dudas porque Sango, Shipo y Miroku, como prometieron se la pasaron toda la semana dándole pistas para poder recordar pero simplemente no podía.

Decidieron ir al parque a ver las estrellas junto con Inuyasha quién se percató de algo y se levantó del suelo

-¿Te sucede algo Taisho?- pregunta Aome inquieta

-No es nada, voy a caminar- mintió- _Huele a monstruo_

-Te acompaño- dijo ella

-Mejor te quedas aquí, tal vez seas tan floja y te canses en el camino- dijo en broma cosa que no le gustó a Aome

-¡Abajo!- gritó inconsciente y como de costumbre fue a dar en el piso cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos

-Aome- dijo Shipo- Te lo merecías tonto

-_¿Cómo llegué a sentir que lo extrañaba?_- pensó el joven desde el suelo

-¡Lo siento Taisho!- se disculpó- No sabía que podía hacer eso

-Esta es la presencia de un monstruo- avisó Miroku

En ese momento salen 10 monstruos de diferentes tamaños y poderes, parecían débiles pero no lo eran

-Esto no me gusta- dice Sango

Los 10 monstruos se acercan y los golpean cayendo en diferentes direcciones

-¡Taisho!- grita Aome al ver que lo golpearon varias veces

Se levantó y sacó dos amuletos rotos y de repente, sus ojos cambian a un dorado, su cabello negro a un plateado, sus dientes más grandes y puntiagudos, y unas orejas de perro salieron en su cabeza saca su espada (no sé en dónde la tenía oculta)

-¡Colmillo de acero!- grita y trata de destruir a los monstruos pero lo esquiva y llega hasta Aome- Te prometí hace tiempo que te protegería Aome- confesó

-Eres… un- sorprendida

-Semi-demonio- completó triste realmente esperaba otra reacción de Aome

Los monstruos con su poder atraparon a Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Kirara e Inuyasha al ver que iban a hacer lo mismo con Aome la empujó y lo atraparon con unos tubos de metal contra un árbol, el impacto hizo que Inuyasha soltara la espada

-Mejor así- dijo uno de los monstruos

-Así verás como esta mujer a la que tanto amas, muere- rieron los monstruos agarrando a Aome y poniéndola frente a Inuyasha mientra le hacían heridas

-¡Suéltala!- gritó, sintiéndose muy molesto y culpable

-¡No estas en posición de ordenar nada!- dijo otro monstruo haciéndole heridas a sus amigos

-¡Déjalos en paz!- volvió a gritar, estaba más molesto

-¡Ah!- gritó Aome al sentir dolor en su hombro mientras que las lágrimas salían

-¡Basta!- gritó otra vez sentía como su cuerpo hervía de la rabia al ver a todos siendo lastimados sin poder hacer nada

-Inuyasha- susurró Aome llorando muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, todo lo que vivió junto a el, volvieron a hacerle una herida pero en el pecho

-¡Detente!- gritó mas fuerte mientras sus ojo volvieron a cambiar de color pero ahora eran rojos

-Inuyasha- repitió Aome con dolor y más fuerte mientras seguía recordando mientras hacía otra herida en el cuello

-¡Suéltala!- ordenó furioso sintiendo sus colmillos crecer

-No lo haremos- dijo el monstruo

-Inuyasha- repitió Aome aún más fuerte volviendo a recibir mas heridas al igual que sus amigos

-¡Aome está perdiendo mucha sangre!- gritó Sango recibiendo otra herida

-¡Resiste Aome!- gritó Shipo

-¡Aome!- gritó Miroku viendo que se debilitaba

-¡Que la sueltes!- sus garras crecieron y se liberó y sin darle tiempo a los monstruos de reaccionar los destruyó soltando a todos

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Aome liberando el veneno y se acercaba a el para calmarlo

-¡No te acerques!- gritó

-Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que jamás voy a dejarte solo- soltó unas lágrimas y lo abrazó sintió como sus garras se clavaban en su espalda, a duras penas contuvo el grito de dolor- Cuando olvidé todo cada vez que te veía me sentía completa, y cada vez que te alejabas me sentía sola, Inuyasha, prefiero eso a verte sufrir como ahora- derramó más lágrimas- Prefiero morir a ver que sufras, por favor vuelve a ser tu mismo, porque ese es el ser del que me enamoré- poco a poco Inuyasha volvía a su estado

-Aome- vio horrorizado sus garras en la espalda de Aome y se aleja pero ella se lo impide- ¡Déjame, Aome te hice daño!- gritó

-No lo haré- dijo ella llorando- Esta heridas no son hechas por ti- replicó- Fueron esos monstruos

-Aome- la abrazó- Odio hacerte daño, por eso, te pido que te alejes- la soltó ero ella siguió sin moverse

-Ahora me haces daño- sollozó y el se sorprendió- No quiero alejarme de ti, déjame quedarme a tu lado Inuyasha, lo recordé todo hace poco y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado

-Aome- sonrió y la abrazó- Será mejor llevarlos a todos al hospital- ella asintió y se los llevaron a todos al hospital

Tan pronto salieron del hospital todos se fueron casa de Aome, tenían que buscar a los hijos de Sango y Miroku, los recogieron y se fueron a su casa junto con Shipo, Inuyasha se quedó cuidando de Aome que aún dormía, ya que ella fue quien recibió mas heridas que los demás

-Inuyasha- llamó la joven sacerdotisa con voz cansada

-¿Cómo te sientes Aome?-pregunta con voz suave

-Me siento mejor- respondió igual de cansada- Por favor…- llamó su atención- No te sientas culpable- pidió- No fue tu culpa

-No pude protegerte otra vez- dijo triste

-Inuyasha…- trató de levantarse pero cayó al suelo

-Aome, no te muevas, estás demasiado débil- dijo preocupado mientras la cargaba, la depositó con sumo cuidado en su cama, se iba a alejar pero ella lo retuvo, el se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Inuyasha desde que te conocí me has protegido, es normal que un ser vivo cometa errores- explicó calmada

-Aome yo siento que fallé, siento que te fallé, yo…- fue interrumpido

-Nunca me fallaste- el se sorprendió- Cada vez que los monstruos me secuestraban mi única esperanza eras tu- sonrió- Sin importar que estuvieras haciendo, siempre llagabas a salvarme- acarició su mano- Y eso siempre te lo he agradecido, siempre he confiado en ti y siempre lo haré- volvió a sonreír

-Aome, no quiero perderte, esa es la razón del porque no te permitía luchar con los monstruos-confesó

-Inuyasha- sonrió- Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado, por protegerme, por todo- cerró sus ojos- Voy a descansar un rato, por favor no te vayas

-No lo haré- se acomoda a su lado, coloca su cabeza en su pecho- Descansa- murmuró, ella se quedó dormida, el también estaba cansado así que no tardó mucho en dormirse

Pasaron 2 horas, el se despertó veía como dormía tranquilamente, luego de unos minutos ella se despertó

-Inuyasha- lo llamó somnolienta- ¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir?

-Aome, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte?- ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta- No pretendo obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Tu los extrañabas mucho, si te vas conmigo sin saber si quieres o no, siento que después me vas a odiar- explicó- Se que necesitas a tu familia, tanto como ellos necesitan de ti

-Me voy- dijo decidida

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¡Tonta! tu familia te necesita y tu a ellos

-Es cierto, que necesito de mi familia, y ellos de mi- lo miró a los ojo sonriendo

-Entonces ¿por qué te vas?- preguntó evadiendo su mirada

-Inuyasha, desde que nos casamos eres parte de mi familia- volteó a verla- Es por eso que me voy contigo

-Aome- la abrazó- ¿Estás segura de venir conmigo?

-Si, ya te lo dije antes, soy feliz a tu lado y sin ti me siento sola- confesó y el la besó

-Cuando te recuperes- ella asintió

Aome tuvo una recuperación rápida y todos se fueron de esa época, todo cambió para ellos, pues gracias a que todos estudiaron algo de medicina les fue posible curar las heridas más rápido, no solo eso todos dejaron a Aome luchar con ellos

FIN

Al fin terminé después de algunos días, ¿Qué le pareció?

Dejen revis por favor y cualquier duda que tengan se las aclaro con gusto XD

Saludos

Cuídense


End file.
